The Life of an Agent
by Tu Amor
Summary: Everyone has secrets and as for Sakura, she just has more than others. Posing as a high schooler she has to hide her identity of an FBI agent for the sake of peoples' lives. But what happenes when she meets someone interesting? Will love bloom? SasuSaku
1. The Mission

_Hey everyone, enjoy this story!(:_

_**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICTIONS? EXACTLY(:**_

The Life of an Agent

Chapter 1: The Mission

Fierce agents show courage and strength. They carry burdens of past deaths, which no one could carry for the life long journey. In the FBI you have to be ready to face deaths and bad news. There's only one place worse than the FBI, that's the KAA.

KAA is otherwise known as the Konoha ANBU Agency. Not many know of this branch, but the agents all hold the ability to wield chakra. From the point they were born, the families can sense the power that circulates in their little bodies. They immediately brought the child into the FBI. From there the child learns to walk, talk and all the other stuff you would learn from home except here they learn one more thing and that's to be an elite assassin. One thing of this agency is that not everyone can obtain this power therefore, not many will be brought in and trained.

The head of this agency is Tsunade. She has long blonde hair tied into two pig tails and also a large bust. She's in charge of evaluating the missions and making sure the right agents are added in. She's the one who calls all the shots in this branch.

Like every branch, they have their most elite teams in charge of the most dangerous missions. This team however only has four agents, but for them, four agents are more than enough. They have the highest success rates in mission and only the most elite out of the elite groups are assigned into the group.

Sai, the long range fighter of the group. He has raven black hair and a fake ass smile. Never underestimate him from the start. His power is the ability to make his drawings come to life. He, like every other members of this team, is seventeen.

Shikamaru Nara, the brains of any operation. His hair is tied into a ponytail that looks like a pineapple. Shikamaru sports a lazy personality, but his brains work when needed. The mission would not be a success without this guy behind it. He is in a romantic relationship with Ino Yamanka. His father, Shikaku Nara, is a fellow commander along with his mother Yoshino Nara.

Ino Yamanka, the sassy one. She is not to be underestimated because of her long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She is skilled at mind reading therefore the team uses her as an information gatherer. She is part of a group call the Elementals. The group is made up of the most elite element wielders, her element being wind. She's currently in a romantic relationship with Shikamaru, but since romantic feelings aren't allowed to be shown, they don't show much affection around people. Her parents are also commanders in the KAA.

Sakura Haruno, the leader. She has long pink hair and emerald green eyes. She's one of the most feared agents in the agency. Knowing of her leading capabilities, Tsunade made her the captain of the squad. She is skilled at everything and is also a member of the Elementals with Ino, her element being fire. She also trained with Tsunade when she was small.

These four people hold a very strong bond. They've been with each other since the beginning.

"Sakura-sama, Tsunade-sama wishes to see you and Ino-sama, Sai-sama, and Shikamaru-sama." A girl with long black hair said.

"Ok, we're on our way." The girl bowed and left. Sakura stood up and proceed towards the door, the three followed.

Once they found the door to Tsunade's office, they knocked, "Come in." a voice called. They then walked in.

"Tsunade-sama, you wished to see us?" Sakura said bowing down to the leader.

"Ahh yes Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru. I have a mission for you four, but the level is a little higher than the regular missions I assigned. I'll give you the description of the mission, then you can decide whether you'd like to take on the mission or not." The four agents looked at each other.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru answered. Tsunade cleared her throat and raised her hands to the paper was in front of her.

"This mission is an S-ranked mission. Years ago this man named Orochimaru planned to gather people like you and I. He wanted power and he wanted a whole lot of it. Knowing he was going to be a pain, we sealed him into another dimension. Thinking the seal would be fine, we went on with our lives, but now the seal was broken. Someone managed to break the seal we put up. Now he's out there looking for shinobis like us. We got some points on where he might be targeting, but the targets ere rather large. So we managed to break them down into one possible target. And that's the Konoha Academy. Your mission is to find the possible shinobis and protect them at all cost." She turned to Ino and Sakura, "Ino, Sakura, you may even find the last two Elementals." Ino and Sakura looked at her. They've been trying to find the last two Elementals for years now, "Your identities as FBI agents will be kept a secret. Do you or do you not take the mission?" The agents looked at the female leader in front of them.

"We accept Tsunade-sama." The four said.

"Great. Ino, you are in charge of gathering information on all the students." Ino nodded, "Sai, Shikamaru, and Sakura, you three are to find the possible shinobis. Send a hawk to report the mission as soon as you found them." The group nodded and bowed, "Great! You are to leave immediately. I have arranged for you four to settle in a rather nice house, dismissed!" the group then left.

"Alright everyone, meet back in the lobby in 10. Dismissed!" Sakura commanded.

They all met at the lobby of the agency in ten minutes. Everyone was dressed in casual clothing as they proceeded onto the bus.

"Konoha High School, I wonder how it's going to be like." Ino said as she intertwined her fingers with Shikamaru's.

"High School's a big mystery to us. Be alert and careful. According to Tsunade-sama's orders, the mission may be a very dangerous place." Sakura warned. She watched as the three agents nodded to her. After a few hours the bus pulled up to their house.

"Woah, nice place." Shikamaru commented on the house. The mansion, as I should say, looked extravagant. The marble house was three stories high with five bedrooms. Inside they had a training room, weapon room and everything else they needed for their mission. One room also had computers for gathering information on the school and everything. From every point of the house they had weapons at a press of a button.

"Get unpacked and then let's get to bed." The agents nodded as they walked up the stairs. There a note was taped onto the wall. Sakura walked up and took the note.

_Hello agents,_

_I have arranged you to attend school tomorrow. One more thing I'd like to tell you, once you've found the hidden shinobis please do not take the initiative of telling them directly. You will know when to inform them._

_Best of luck,_

_Tsunade_

Sakura read as she looked up, "Well looks like we have school tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see how it's like!" Ino yelled.

(The next day)

The next day the agents woke up and mumbled at few good mornings before getting ready.

"Now, from the description of this mission we can probably conclude that it is going to be a lengthy one. We can't attract too much attention. Ino you are to gather information, don't make it too obvious. We'll elaborate the information we gather when we get home." Ino nodded as she ate a piece of toast, "Sai, Shika, and I will try to find their masked chakra senses and see if anything shows up. If anyone asks, we're brother and sisters."

"This school is said to be one of the most elite schools around. It's going to be a pain in the ass." Shikamaru said.

"Yes, but it's part of the mission. Now let's go." The group climbed into their sleek black Tahoe. Shikamaru slipped into the driver's seat and drove off.

'_Just wait, I'll find those shinobis and the last two Elemental. I won't let you down Tsunade-sama.' _Sakura thought as she rode off to school.

_So I rewrote it, sort of. I felt the need to rewrite parts of it and change the plot just a smidge.(:_

_I love you guys from Pluto and back!_

_Please review! I've had lots of Favorite Story notifications, but no reviews whatsoever. If you are a writer, then you know what it feels like ):_

_Tu Amor_


	2. One Down

**DISCLAIMER: SORRY GUYS, I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I WISH I DID, BUT MY WISHES NEVER CAME TRUE! **

**The Life of an Agent**

**Chapter 2: One Down**

Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru pulled up a brick two story building. The saw groups of kids standing on the staircase talking. Konoha High School is like any typical high school. There are cliques and drama.

"Sai." Sakura said. Sai nodded immediately knowing what she meant.

Sai sat cross legged and sealed his hands into a hand sign. He focused all his chakra into his senses to see if there are any signs of chakra. Sakura sat with her arms crossed checking out the surroundings.

"Anything?" Shikamaru asked. Sai shook his head.

"Well the first day was fail." Ino said. Sakura smirked.

"Well if we are able to find them on the first day, Tsunade-sama wouldn't have enrolled us in." Ino looked at her.

"Ugly's right." Sai commented. A vein popped in Sakura's head. Ugly was a nickname Sai gave her. For no reason at all, he started calling her that. She remembered that when she first saw Sai, he called her that.

"You're lucky were on a mission Sai." Sakura threatened. Everyone laughed as they piled out of the car. The Tahoe was always used for their FBI missions, never for a KAA mission, but then again right now is a special mission combining the two bureaus.

Sakura was wearing a plaid pink mini skirt with a white and pink button down shirt unbuttoned a couple buttons. She wore black high heel boots and her hair is down showing her mid-torso length hair. Ino was attired in a solid yellow mini skirt with a solid white V-neck. She wore black flats and her hair was up in her usual ponytail.

On the boy's side, Shikamaru was wearing a blue button down shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned along with some black slacks. Sai was wearing a red t-shirt with black slacks.

"Now Ino, Shikamaru, no lovey dovey acts of 'love'. Got it? We're all brothers and sisters." Sakura commanded. Ino and Shikamaru nodded.

The group walked in and headed towards the principal's office. As the group walked into the office, the front desk had a lady with red hair.

"Hello, we're new here and we're here to get our schedules." Sakura politely asked.

"Ahh yes, the Senju's if I'm correct." The group looked at each other, "The office is just to your right. Go right on in sweetie." Sakura thanked her and the group walked into the office.

"Hello?" Ino called. A woman around her 20's looked up and smiled.

"Hello agents. I'm Shizune, I'm a friend of Tsunade-sama. She told me everything." The agents nodded and sat down.

"If I may ask, did Tsunade-sama change our names to Senju?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, very well she did. You all are siblings, you can't have different last names, now can you?"

"Right." Shizune reached and grabbed four sheets of papers.

"Tsunade-sama arranged your schedules to be the same. The teachers here all know about the mission, so you mustn't worry, they're all agents, just like you, they're just higher ranked." Shizune handed each one of them their schedules, "If there's anything you need, please feel welcome to come here anytime. I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you." The all said as they walked out of the room.

"Now our first class is Kakashi. Now since the teachers all know about the mission and are fellow agents themselves, things just got easier for us." Sakura said. The group nodded and proceeded on their way.

_Kakashi Room 303_

"Here's our destination. Ready or not, here we go." Ino said. Sakura giggled at the nervousness in her voice.

"Calm down Ino. You've been through worst stuff, it's only high school." Sakura assured. Ino smiled at her and slid open the door.

The whole class paused and looked over at the door. A few whispers were made back and forth as Sakura and the others walked over to Kakashi's desk.

"Hello. Welcome to the class." Kakashi said. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sai nodded.

"I was informed that you know about the mission." Sakura sternly said.

"Yes, we are here to help as back up. We're all ANBU agents here." Kakashi quietly said.

"Great. That just made the mission a lot easier." Kakashi smiled.

"One more thing, you two shouldn't wear miniskirts to school from now on. There's a lot of perverts in this school considering its high school and that if anything comes up, it'd be hard to work with." Ino and Sakura smirked.

"We put that in consideration already. We packed back up clothes. We can't be in shorts or jeans all the time, they'd figure something out." Ino said.

"Smart. Now let's get you introduced to your fellow students shall we?" Kakashi said as he stood up and walked over to them, "Alright class, we have a few new students that will be joining us this year." He signaled Sakura to introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sakura Senju." Sakura politely introduced while bowing down slightly.

"Hey, I'm Ino!" Ino said as she waved.

"I'm Sai." Sai said while giving everyone his fake ass smile.

"Yo, I'm Shikamaru. Sakura and Ino as my sisters and Sai is brother. We are adopted into the Senju family from when we were just little kids." Shikamaru said.

"Alright, take a seat please and we'll get started on the lesson." Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru took their seats and began listening to Kakashi. Not that they needed to anyways because they learned everything a few years in advance at the bureau.

"Psst!" A voice shrieked. Sakura was listening intensively when she felt that pang of chakra traces. Sakura immediately turned around and grabbed the boy by his wrist, "Ouch! Sorry!" he whispered.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. Ino, Shikamaru, and Sai all flipped around with lightning speed.

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I just wanted to introduce myself." A boy with spiky blonde hair said. On his face laid lines that look like whiskers.

Sakura immediately let go of his wrist, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just have.. um.. a fast reaction." She said as she smiled, covering up the traces of her lies.

"It's alright. Hey why don't you come sit with my friends and I at lunch? I'll introduce you guys to them." Sakura smiled.

"Sure. See you then." Naruto smiled and scooted away back to his desk.

"I thought we were on the DL." Ino whispered.

"Yes, but I felt it. I felt that kid's chakra. I'm definitely not mistaken." Shikamaru smirked.

"Alright, first day and we already found one."

"Hmm why did you accept his invitation to lunch?" Sai asked.

"I may never pay attention in chakra class, but through the two years I've been in there, there's one things I remember and that's people with chakra are drawn to others with chakra unconsciously."

"So you're saying there may be more than Naruto?" Sakura nodded.

"We just have to be on high alert. I never expected to find a boy with chakra on the first day." Just then the classroom phone rang.

"Hello?" Kakashi answered. After a minute of silence he finally said, "Alright thank you." Then he hung up. His glance landed on Sakura and them, "Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, see me after class."

"Yes sir." They answered.

The hour went by pretty fast. But it was a very successful hour for the agents. Finding one shinobi was enough to make their day. As the bell rang, Sakura packed up her belongings and walked over to Kakashi's desk along with Sai, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei, you wanted to see us?" Kakashi looked up.

"Yes, I received a phone call from one of Tsunade-sama's agents. She says there's five shinobis here. Also, when you find them, please don't directly inform them. You must work out a plan with us." Kakashi said.

"Hai, one more thing Kakashi-sensei. What do you know of Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, Naruto huh? He's a troublemaker for sure. His parents died when he was young, I believe he's living with his uncle Jiraiya." Sakura nodded, "Why? Is he a suspect?"

"We believe so. Sakura said she felt chakra in him when he snuck up behind her." Ino informed. Kakashi rested his finger on his chin and lightly tapped.

"That would make sense then. His parents died when he was young. He would have had no chance of joining the KAA." Shikamaru nodded and did the same action as Kakashi.

"That's plausible, but what about his uncle? He would have had a million chances to take Naruto into the KAA, why didn't he?" Ino turned to him.

"What if he didn't notice his power?" Sakura shook her head.

"Impossible. For one, Naruto's chakra was way too strong to have no training whatsoever. For two, when a child is under five, the power must be incontrollable. Without proper training, the power would have flared and destroy everything in his path." Kakashi nodded his time.

"Whatever it is, we'll talk about this after school or in my math class. First go to your second hour, I'll write you all a pass." The group nodded.

"Now that's one down and five more to go." Sakura muttered.

_Phew! Done. In this story, I am not making Naruto a Jinchuuriki. He's just going to be a powerful Naruto!_

_So if you lovely readers would consider pressing the lovely review button below, that would be dandy!(:_


End file.
